tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is an employee, and the Janitor of the camp. Info Santa Claus is an old, overworked janitor, who is constantly doing everything at once. He often has to clean up messes left behind, or do something other employees don't want to do, such as feed Thomas Edison's Megalodon (shark). Due to this, he is always complaining, often in a sad or depressed tone, and doesn't seem to enjoy his job very much. History Season 1 Santa first appearad as an employee in Cooking With Chemicals, where he had to judge the food along with Walter White, Mary Doodles, and Zach Sherwin. Upon eating the Epic Winners food, he began crying, and then pukes. Santa makes his second appearance in Shakespeare Dat Ass, when Hulk Hogan compares Goku's crass attitude to Santa's overall mood about his occupation, which Santa takes offense to. Santa Claus later appears at the ceremony in Pretty the Fool. He takes over after Nice Peter leaves randomly, and switches Napoleon Dynamite to the Massive Failures. Santa appears once again in Avengers, flying the helicopter Peter and Lloyd are in. When Lloyd takes off in his jetpack, Santa comments that he wishes to obtain one. He appears later at the end by Thomas Edison's lab, holding the door open for the four carrying Goku inside to clone him. Santa doesn't make another appearance until Parting the Competition, where he cleans up vomit in the camper's house. He then argues with Moses during the challenge, due to the chemicals Joan released in Cooking With Chemicals. In the end of the episode, he is seen chasing Moses around with an army of elves. Santa makes another appearance in At Least Lee Tried, telling Lloyd and Peter he was sent in to clean up the crocodile poop. The two warn him that the Sarcosuchus is free, to which he sighs at. Season 2 Santa first starts off The Boulder and the Beautifuler by offering Raphael some elf clothes after he walks into the confessional nude as part of "being a man". When he walks out, he is seen taking 10 dollars from Hulk Hogan, whom he supposedly made a bet with. He has a brief moment of excitement when Peter tells Dante and Mary that if they do not snap out of their behavior, Santa will host instead, before being let down when they follow the instructions, being comforted by an Elf. Trivia *Santa Claus is so far the only person to have a job to themselves where they don't rely on the help of others. **Mary Doodles, J.P. Morgan, and most challenge hosts work alone, but they are all connected in that J.P. Morgan calls and applies characters to be challenge hosts while Mary Doodles helps retrieve things that the challenge hosts need for the challenges they provide. **He has also been assigned as a judge before where he would work with others. **Previously, Elves appear in Parting the Competition, so it can be assumed that they might assist him. However, as they never appear again and Santa Claus refers to having to work alone afterwards, they most likely don't. *He is one of the two major employees not to appear in History Repeats Itself, along with J.P. Morgan. Category:Season 1 Category:Employee